Et ce n'était qu'un reve
by Cassy
Summary: Une jour de pluie, Drago Malefoy se laisse aller à une introspection. One Shot .


* * *

_**Et Ce N'était Qu'Un Rêve...**_

La pluie martelait la vitre contre laquelle j'avais posé mon front. Mon regard vagabondait et suivait distraitement les gouttelettes qui se frayaient un chemin tortueux sur cette surface pourtant si lisse. Je me demandais pourquoi les éléments se déchainaient dehors. On dit parfois qu'un temps orageux reflète notre état d'esprit. Mais ce soir-là ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Je suis bien placé pour affirmer que ma tête était totalement vide, mon cerveau tournait dans le vide. J'étais là, assis dans un coin de ce pub sordide, appuyé contre une fenêtre à observer les routes sinueuses tracées par la pluie. Quoi de plus brillant pour un homme que de ne rien faire alors que toutes vos connaissances s'occupent tranquillement de leurs affaires, qu'elles aient une utilité pour la société ou non, et qui pourtant ont une importance capitale à leurs yeux ; de la lutte contre le Seigneur Noir, à la préparation des futurs cours ou corrections en tout genre, en passant par un concours familial de construction de château de cartes explosives (non, vraiment, je ne vise personne en particuliers.. juste quelques gryffondors dans l'âme pas bien adroits de leurs mains ni de leur cerveau d'ailleurs !) Enfin rien de nouveau sous les étoiles du profond magique made in Poudlard.

Le grand Draco Malfoy, d'habitude si arrogant, prétentieux, méprisant, fier, froid, et toute la ribambelle d'adjectifs synonymes que l'on pourrait trouver dans un bon grimoire, songeait au sens profond de son existence dans un fauteuil miteux, le front collé sur une vitre, dont le nombre incalculable de traces de doigts aurait fait pâlir le plus grand maniaque de la propreté jamais connu jusqu'à ce jour à Poudlard, dans le coin le plus sombre d'un pub du quartier le plus reculé de Pré-Au-Lard. Comment et pourquoi ses pas l'avaient menés jusqu'à cet endroit, nul ne le savait, lui le premier et il n'en avait cure. Plongé dans ses réflexions, les murmures de la vie tout autour de lui ne lui importaient guère. D'ailleurs le simple fait de penser que des gens étaient capables de s'amuser, de rire ou d'être heureux le répugnait. Pourquoi eux auraient le droit à ressentir de la joie alors que toute sa vie en avait été et en était toujours dénuée.

Sa vie était purement et simplement injuste. A commencer par sa jeunesse, pendant onze longues années, il avait vécu avec une épée de Damoclès perchée au-dessus de la tête. Tout son entourage ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il n'irait jamais à Poudlard s'il n'était pas un 'bon' garçon, et pour sa famille 'bon' signifiait par-dessous tout 'respectueux et obéissant', une obéissance à la limite de la servitude par moment. Il devait le respect à son père et chacun de ses amis (accessoirement Mangemorts mais cela il ne l'avait compris que plus tard). On lui avait inculqué toutes ces 'valeurs' familiales en vue de le façonner en un parfait serviteur de l'autorité. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle de leur maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seulement, on ne lui avait pas appris certaines valeurs humaines, on avait pensé que lui apprendre l'amitié, l'amour, le respect de la vie et d'autrui aurait nui à sa formation future de Serviteur des Ténèbres. Alors ce petit garçon, malléable comme tous les autres petits bonhommes de son âge, avait grandi dans la crainte de ne pas être accepté à Poudlard la Prestigieuse (comme il aimait l'appeler), ou l'Inaccessible (comme son père aimait à lui rappeler lorsqu'il n'était pas tout à fait servile). Il ignorait qu'il avait le _droit_ de vivre et non le _devoir_.

Il tomba de haut lors de son arrivée à Poudlard. Il vit son monde s'écrouler quand Potter lui refusa une alliance stratégique au profit d'une amitié sincère avec ce Weasley. Le petit Draco ignorait ces choses fondamentales que sont l'amitié, l'insouciance, même les bêtises de gamins et la vie avait refusé de les lui apprendre. Les sept années qui suivirent auraient été magnifiques si Potter lui avait serré la main. Sa vision du monde aurait été éclaircie assez tôt et non trop tard. Mais l'arrogance et l'orgueil dont il faisait preuve lui fermaient irrémédiablement les yeux, _Bien joué, Père, Votre éducation a bien eu l'effet escompté,_ songea-t-il amèrement. Ses années Poudlard avaient été un véritable enfer en y repensant bien. Néanmoins son père avait été extrêmement fier de lui, à l'exception près de ses éternels échecs cuisants au Quidditch face à Potter. Et l'achèvement de cet apprentissage, le cadeau de Lucius pour ses bons et loyaux services fut pour le jeune homme un événement vraiment très _marquant_ ; quatre jours après la remise des diplômes, le Seigneur Noir l'avait fait un des siens. "_Quelle originalité, _ironisa-t-il_, je suis sûr que j'ai même été conçu pour le servir_ !"

Ce n'est que plusieurs mois après l'épisode de la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il se rendit compte de la terrible responsabilité qui lui incombait. L'euphorie du début avait fait son effet. Il se sentait important. Il rencontrait enfin l'homme le plus recherché et le plus craint, celui dont même l'évocation du nom terrifiait les badauds. Il fut très vite accepté parmi le cercle fermé des favoris. Il ignore la raison exacte de cette ascension si soudaine. Peut-être était-elle due à sa cruauté lors des tortures et diverses séquestrations de pauvres moldus insignifiants, ou alors le sang froid qu'il conservait en toutes circonstances ou encore la précision morbide qu'il mettait dans ses actes. La seule chose dont il était absolument certain est qu'à cette époque il vivait au paroxysme de son arrogance et de son orgueil. Il accomplissait sans relâche les missions qu'on lui confiait, chacune d'elle couronnée d'un franc succès. Jamais il ne laissait de traces, pas un indice derrière lui, personne ne pensait même à le suspecter. Personne sauf le célèbre Harry Potter. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une preuve qui aurait pu l'accabler, aucun témoin, rien. Et pourtant le Grand Potter répétait à qui voulait bien l'écouter qu'il était un mangemort aguerri. Ses yeux et son regard parlaient pour lui, disait-il. Il n'aurait cru qu'il le connaissait aussi bien. Mais s'il y a bien une victoire qui devait lui revenir, il s'agit de celle ci, il n'a fait entendre raison à personne, pas même ses précieux amis, tout le monde sorcier était convaincu de son innocence et pour la première fois de leur vie, ce fut Draco Malfoy qui sortit vainqueur du duel qui l'opposait au Survivant. Le Seigneur Noir se réjouit tellement qu'il grimpa encore des échelons dans le cercle. Sa place n'était plus très loin de son bras droit.

Durant ces quelques mois, il croyait avoir trouvé un sens à sa vie, son Seigneur l'aimait, les autres le craignaient et son père manifestait un semblant de respect à son égard.

Cependant, il s'efforçait de ne pas se souvenir de certaines images de ses plus jeunes années. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il ne revoie pas l'amitié confraternelle que se vouaient ces troubles fêtes de Gryffondors. Il ne devait pas être jaloux de leur folle insouciance, de tout le bonheur qui illuminait leurs yeux à chaque instant. L'envie l'avait rongé de l'intérieur pendant sept ans et il ne devait pas la laisser l'emporter de nouveau. Il était parfaitement conscient que ces stupidités nuiraient à son travail.

Et comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et que jamais il n'avait tort, sa montée fulgurante au sein de la cour privée du Lord Noir stoppa tout aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé. Le Maître fut lassé de ses gestes précis et de ses prestations toujours si prévisibles. Il savait pertinemment quelle en était la cause. Ce petit brin de conscience, cette résurgence d'humanité aussi minime soit-elle, avait bel et bien gâché sa cruauté sans faille. Le Lord était persuadé qu'il avait perdu son imagination destructrice, puis il le compara à son père et lui fit comprendre qu'il le surpassait en tout point et qu'il n'avait que faire d'un Lucius bis. Il le relégua au rang de larbin dans le but de lui apprendre à ne pas se reposer sur son père.

Toutefois il n'avait pas encore décidé de quitter son rôle de mangemort, il rejetait l'idée d'être un homme 'bon'. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de la tête cette ridicule idée d'humanité. Il était et resterait un Malfoy qui ne reconnaît que les Sangs Purs...

* * *

Voilà une grande première pour moi, mon tout premier OS qui date de quelques années déjà, et la toute première fois que j'ose poster un texte ! 

J'espère que vous apprécierez. Laissez moi vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises :)

Cassy ...


End file.
